Fox's bad weekend
by moon-child1919
Summary: set two years after -touched by mulder-


Title: Fox's bad weekend

Author: mysticdreamer32 (Christy)

Paring:M/k some Scully/Skinner in the background.

Rating: pg-13

Beata : none so any mistakes are mine.

Warning/an: slash, maybe porn, other than that none really it's suppose to a bit of a nail biter but it's not that scary. I wrote it for Halloween but got lazy. So it's a late post for Halloween lovers.

It was dark and raining hard when Mulder pulled into the driveway. The old house stood and looked menacing in the shadows of the lightning that flashed constantly, casting an eerie look about the place. Thunder rumbled deep, shaking the earth under his feet as he stepped out of the car and he could hear the waves crashing against the rocks below. He wished Alex was with him but krycek had to stay in London an extra day and would probably drive over first thing the next morning.

They had fallen in love with the old Tudor style mansion the moment they had set eyes on it and bought it immediately. It had fallen into disrepair and they had lovingly restored it in their spare time. This was the first weekend that they would spend together in the house alone. Family and friends had helped to bring the house back to its original state and now, Mulder thought, they would be together just the two of them, a nice peaceful, long weekend, relaxing.

No Skinner, or X files. He had talked to Scully and she and Walter were taking the weekend to paint the nursery. Quite Honestly he was happy to have the weekend free of his pregnant partner and her fuxuating hormones.

He made note to call her again before bed time as he ran up to the door fumbling in his pocket the keys. Opening the door, he reached for the light switch and turned it on. Nothing. "Damn" he cursed, "Power must be out" Taking off his coat and hanging it behind the door Mulder decided to go straight to bed. Lightning flashed and lit up the large staircase that led to her bedroom. It was an old staircase that they had purchased at an auction with wide steps that led up to the left and right, and he loved it. It had a grandeur look like something out of "Gone with the Wind", one of Scully's favorite movies. He couldn't help smiling every he remembered her expression when she saw it. She was probably still angry she hadn't bought it first.

Outside, the thunder rumbled closer and the rain came in giant drops making a thunderous sound on the tiled roof. Mulder didn't like storms and wasn't looking forward to spending the night alone. He wished again that Alex were with him As he was about to make his way up the stairs he heard the sound of something breaking in the kitchen. He froze for a moment, listening. There was another crash and he gingerly headed towards the kitchen with only the lightning for guidance.

His Instincts said go for his gun but suppressed that urge for the moment. Slowly he crept along against the wall feeling his way and stopped outside the kitchen door. With a shaky hand he pushed open the door and went in. There was no one in the kitchen, crossing to the window above the sink he stood on broken glass, crunching it under his feet. He crossed to the drawers and opened one, withdrawing a box of candles and some matches and lit one of them. Holding the candle high he crossed back towards the sink and looked down at the broken glass.

Krycek or someone had obviously left a glass in the dish rack, but he couldn't work out why it had fallen. Maybe someone was in the house. He felt usually on edge. The window was shut so it couldn't have been the wind. What else could have caused the glass to fall and break? He cleaned up the glass quickly and went back into the foyer listening intently for any other strange noises. If someone were in the house they would have heard him come in the front door and maybe hiding somewhere, waiting for him. His first thought was to get back in the car and leave but it was raining too hard and the roads would be slippery.

**

He checked the dining room and the living room, everything seemed fine so he went upstairs. Taking the stairs to the left that led to his bedroom he heard something on the stairs behind him. He turned around holding the candle high, lightning flashed and his heart stopped. The shadow on the wall was huge. For a moment Mulder couldn't think, he waited for the next lightening strike, He considered his gun again and decided to pull it of the holster.

He moved to his bedroom listening for the footsteps behind him, it was making noises as well but above the thunder Mulder released the safety on his gun and brought it up to fire if needed. But he couldn't distinguish the sound, but then he remembered vaguely that it was a sound he had heard before. At some point in his life but at this moment he couldn't think what it would be. This was rare for his photographic memory didn't usually allow it. Reaching for the door he shut it and looked it sat on the bed hoping that whatever or whoever it was would not enter the room.

Whoever or whatever was outside was trying desperately to get in his room as it pulled at the door furiously. Suddenly the door flew open and Mulder screamed as the lightening flashed and large green eyes stared at him, he gasped and gulped trying hard to breathe but he couldn't catch his breath. The pain in his chest was unbearable and everything went blurry before he passed out.

The next morning the sky was clear as Krycek pulled into the driveway. He had left London early to beat the city traffic and cruised along the highway, humming along with the radio. He was looking forward to today. The drive was pleasant and there was not much traffic once he was out of the city. In two and quarter hours he arrived at the house. He stretched as he got out of the car and breathed in the fresh sea air and listened to the waves crashing gently against the rocks below.

Looking around the garden, he thought how nice it looked. Snapdragons and daffodils wavered gently amidst the pansies and daisies, a mass of colour that heralded the coming spring. Swallows and wrens darted in and out of the flowerbeds taking their sweet nectar and twittering with delight. Alex walked at a steady pace up the front steps, inserted his key into the lock and opened the door. It was so quiet in the house. Leaving the door ajar he called mulder's name. "Fox.. baby I am here!" There was no reply so he called again. When he got no response he placed his keys on a small table near the door and went and looked in the downstairs rooms before heading up the staircase to look for his lover.

**

Alex went directly to the master bedroom and entered the room. The bed looked like it hadn't been slept in and thought Fox must have gotten up early, and made the bed and then had gone for a Jog. He turned towards the wardrobe, stopping in his tracks he took in the sight of Mulder curled up inside the wardrobe, a look of fear on his face. He gently spoke Fox's name, he didn't respond. He felt weak and sick inside as he reached down a hand and touched Mulder's face.

"Fox come on baby wake up."

Fox moaned and batted at his hand as if in a bad dream. Alex took note of Mulder's gun beside him.

Was there a brake in?

"Fox.. MULDER!"

That did it... Mulder bolted up "What..." he look around as if he'd lost something or some one. "Where did it go?" he asked Alex . Alex frowned what was he talking about? "Where did who go..Fox your not making any sense." He said helping his lover up. " Was there some here?" Alex asked looking around. "I don't know what it was..but it had huge green eyes." Mulder said rubbing his face as he made his way to the bed. " Did you shoot it?" Alex asked glancing back at the gun.

"No. It all happened too fast. Did you just get here?" he asked looking up at Alex. Alex nodded "Yeah I was calling your name all the way up here, but I didn't see anything." Trust Fox to end up in a x-file even on vacation. It took Mulder a moment answer him "It was a panther" he said quietly.

" A what..Mulder how would a panther get in here?" He asked Fox. "I don't know but I remember now just before I passed out there was a flash of light and I saw a Panther."He said adamantly.

" A what..Mulder how would a panther get in here?" He asked Fox. "I don't know but I remember now just before I passed out there was a flash of light and I saw a Panther."He said adamantly. "I don't doubt you Fox but it doesn't explain why you weren't hurt, or where it could have gone to. ", he had seen nothing on the way up but decided to go look again anyway. The fact that Mulder was in a shut room where he had seen this animal made Alex wonder who the human was behind this whole deal.

Mulder appeared to be muling it over too so he gave Mulder a kiss and told him he'd be back with some coffee in a few minutes. Fox nodded and Alex told him they'd go out for breakfast. He checked the rooms on that floor then checked the attic, and found nothing. He went back down stairs and made coffee then called a friend and asked him to check out local zoo and anyone with permits for large Cats. Though he suspected it was a waste of time who ever it was most like was trying to scare them away.

Or perhaps kill them both maybe that's why they hadn't hurt Fox. He finished the coffee and took some up to Fox who appeared to have showered and changed. He looked better but still too pale for Alex's liking. " I asked my friend Lewis to check local zoo's for missing animals. I also asked him to go over whoever has a permit for them, but I doubt whoever it is would be dumb enough to have them selves on record."

Mulder nodded "who do you think they were after?" he said taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't know Fox maybe both of us." and he didn't know but he'd find out. He decided to change the subject for "now how about that breakfast" he inquired with a gin.

**

Not wanting to talk about it over breakfast they talked about Alex's case here and why he had to stay over in London. Then about Scully and Skinner's baby and it being due in few months. Skinner had asked Alex to work with Mulder for a few months so the BAU would have to understand.

Needless to say Jack Crawford wasn't pleased since losing two of his top agents because of one man he was feed up with outside interference. He had Alex working double time on the sunset killer. Subsequently a tip lead them to believe the killer might have gone to London so Jack called Alex who was already on his way to England.

Oh well it turned out to be a crank call but Alex was glad for the temporary reassignment. He was glad Fox was safe and when they where finished with breakfast he went the bathroom. Then he called his unit and asked that someone check the house again before they got back. He was worried about taps and hidden cameras.

He and Fox killed the time shopping for Scully's baby since it's suppose to be a girl and she had already named her Holly . They looked at blankets and jumpers. They had ordered them with the baby's name and and few nursery rhymes. Dana would be happy because it was exactly what she had wanted for the nursery, and they liked a happy Scully. They then picked up a few dresses and other things suitable for a newborn.

"So do you think their done by now? " Fox asked as they loaded their purchases into the rental car. " They should be, don't worry Fox we'll figure it out." he soothed his lover seeing the worry in Fox's eyes. Mulder had a brilliant mind and he had no doubt they'd get who ever did it.

**

Mulder was able to track the cat by interviewing some of their neighbors in fact several remembered seeing an odd animal, or a shadow moving across their yards. He was able to track it back to an old house in the next neighborhood..the old house was smaller then theirs and abandoned. The old lady who had lived there had died three years ago, so it was by comparison in better shape then theirs had been.

But the previous the owner had obviously been blind as a bat the the house was a powder puff blue with white trim and shudders(and apparently painful to gaze at..well at least for for Mulder anyway.)Mulder flinched even in describing it to Alex , Then he told Alex the the local authorities had cornered the cat sometime that morning. It was a full grown male who had apparently been born in captivity and they were tracing the previous owners down.

But some of them had left the UK so they told him that it might take a few days to track them all down. Alex wasn't happy because whoever it was could still be in the area. And he had a feeling they were waiting for something though what exactly that could be was unclear at the time. He and Mulder were working on a profile but at that point they were getting no where. There simply wasn't enough evidence at that the time and their profile was still too broad.

"That's it I think we need a brake we've been at this most of the after noon" Alex said stretching. "You should probably call Scully and see if her weekend is going any better than ours, cause at this point i doubt it could be worse." Mulder pulled an odd face "Oh yeah I forgot to call her this morning maybe she slept in. " he said hopefully. Alex shook his head " I doubt it. Wasn't she just saying the baby was kicking and moving so much that she was having a hard time sleeping at night?" Mulder nodded

"Yeah but what should I tell her? If I tell her everything she'll hop the next plane and Skinner will be pissed cause he doesn't want her doing field work." This was true a pissed of Skinner was a bad thing-- on the other hand a pissed off Scully was oh SO much worse. "Yeah but Fox if you don't tell her and she finds out through Crawford I'd really hate to be you." Alex said mournfully. But Mulder caught the laughter in his eyes and glared at him before reaching for the phone.


End file.
